


Monarchical

by ninian



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Character Death, Family Drama, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninian/pseuds/ninian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In the end, she loved her people."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monarchical

**Author's Note:**

> You know I had to rewatch her death scene and I started crying? It wasn't fun at all. I'll write happy Ylisse Royal Family soon.

She often wondered if he left his country a mess on purpose.

It was her destiny to take the throne once he was gone. To be fair, their people valued their daughter more than him, even if the royal family wasn't very liked during his ruling. He tried to make his children like him, but they wouldn't budge. Not with their older sister keeping a watch on them. It seemed like they respected her more than their father, with good reasons.

Emmeryn was far from a tyrant. They never really saw eye-to-eye, father and eldest daughter. Whatever he said, she politely protested against him. Her ideas were opposite from his. She fought for her people while he tore them down. She was everything he wasn't; a ruler who cared for her people, a ruler who wanted the best for them.

She was nothing but a good person. She had decided that when she became ruler, she would fix whatever her father broke. Turn things around for the better, so that her people and siblings could live a better, painless life.

And he knew it.

Was this some sort of plan? Was he trying to get her to back down and for her to admit defeat? During the time when her people hated her, Emmeryn did not complain once. She did not talk about how it bothered her - if it did. It baffled both Chrom and Lissa but perhaps it was for the better. She silently suffered, but placed her people before herself. It only seemed right to have a ruler that cared for them emotionally. She was that ruler.

But as usual, her father had thought differently. Her father had thought of her ideals as weak and often stated that she would never get far in life with that train of thought. "The world cannot exist with just peace," he often said as he paced around. "War runs the world, and without it there would be noting left."

She remembered his words, as she stood at the edge of the cliff that was her death sentence. The exalt closed her eyes gently and chuckled. Her father may have thought of himself as wise back then, but she knew better.

"In order to get your people to respect you, they must fear you. Remember that, Emmeryn, and you too will be a successful ruler."

In the end, he was nothing but wrong. No, they did not love her because they feared her. She had sacrificed so much for them; she had stood by their side when they hated her for her father's actions.

"You've done well, my daughter."

Her mother's last words echoed in her ear, and she couldn't help but smile. Mother knows best after all. Her people needed to be saved. _So be it_ , she thought to herself as she took a step forward.

Emmeryn felt her body fall towards the Earth and from the corner of her eye, she could see her little brother chase for her.

_"Emmeryn!"_

In the end, she loved her people. In the end, they loved her back.

And that's all she ever wanted.


End file.
